Conventional optical polarizers operate by absorbing light of one polarity while transmitting light of another polarity. Thus, they generally have less than about 50% efficiency. There are also known more efficient polarizers which split light of different polarities into separate beams and provide a multibeam output of light having a single polarity. These polarizers have an efficiency close to 100%.